Mithril
'''Mithril '''is the in-game currency that can be used to speed up builds, trains, upgrades, and researches, as well as allowing you to purchase items from the shop to improve faster in the game. Earning Mithril There are several ways that you can earn mithril: *Purchasing it with real money (Credit Card, PayPal, Gift Card, etc.) *Completing offers *Winning it from Gollum's Riddle *Winning it from chests *Kabam Rewards (currently in Beta, not all players have access to it) And various other events that may pop up can get you mithril! By Purchase When purshasing mithril, there are multiple different packages that you can buy, the more expensive packages having a lower price per mithil, but evidently, it costs more. To purchase mithril, look in the top right corner for a button that says "Get Mithril" (pictured below). Click it, select one of the packages listed below, and press "Buy Now" Price of mithril package is in brackets. All prices below are in US Dollars. *32 mithril ($4.99) *65 mithril ($9.99) *155 mithril ($19.99) *225 mithril + 15 bonus ($29.99) *400 mithril + 25 bonus ($49.99) *1000 mithril + 100 bonus ($99.99) *2500 mithril + 500 bonus ($249.99) *5000 mithril +1000 bonus ($499.99) Completing Offers You can complete offers by pressing the same "Get Mithril" button, but in step one, select your payment method as earn mithril. A list of options will pop-up. '''CAUTION: '''Not all offers are free, however, they offer better rates than the purchaseable packages. There are some free offers, but they are not always available for various resons. The free offers do not earn much mithril, however, and are not usually worth the time. From Gollum's Riddle Occasionally, when spinning Gollum's Riddle, there will be mithril prizes availble. The only mithril prizes ever available are 5, 10, 20 and 100 mithril, but people seldom land on those slots. One strategy that is used in hopes of earning mithril is to join as many realms as possible and do Gollum's Riddle there every morning, without actually have to play in the realm. As long as you name yourself and gain at least one (1) valor, you will not be removed from the realm. However, this strategy often results in more frustration than before, as most people still don't win very often. From Chests The only chests available that contain mithril are the Challenger's, Victor's and Champion's chest, all of which are non-purchaseable. Each Challenger's chest can contain 20 mithril, each Victor's Chest can contain 50 mithril and each Champion's Chest can contain 100 mithril. Kabam Rewards Kabam Rewards is a newly introduced program that allows players to earn points for logging in to a participating game, or purchasing in-game currency packages. Logging in daily earns 5 points a day, and every 10 days in a row, you will earn an additional 50 points. Plus, for every $1 USD you spend on in-game currency packages, you earn 10 points, with double points being rewarded for purchases of over $49 USD. Using Mithril You can use mithril to speed processes such as building or training up, or use mithril in the Shop. Category:Currency Category:Mithril Category:Payment